


Fond Memories

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, because they are in a relationship kinda, i miss their fake pretend marriage, there's really nothing else to say, wholesome season 1 falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: It was no surprise when they started fooling around. First, it was them exchanging cheesy couple endearments.Honey. Sweetheart.Dearest. Beloved.Darling.Then it was playful kisses on the cheek. And then more.





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self indulgent fic because I was super nostalgic about my favorite couple during season 1. And I thought it would be nice to have a little throwback moment for their anniversary. Please leave a kudos if you liked it, you don't need an account for it and they always make me very happy!!

It still blew Fallon’s mind that Liam had agreed to marry her so quickly. They had been basically strangers, that first night when they met in front of City Hall, before signing the marriage certificate not even half an hour later.

And since then, Liam had been nothing but supportive of everything she wanted to do. Fallon would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate his kind, loyal presence a lot. Considering everyone around her always seemed intent on assuming the worst of her and loved blaming her for things that were entirely not her fault, having someone around who always complimented her was an amazing feeling.

Liam never shied away from telling her just how brilliant, intelligent and sophisticated she was. He always kept seeing the best in her, even when he saw her at her worst. ( _Yeah, she was still not that proud of him witnessing her shoot up her living room. But it had to be done._ )

Fallon would not be reluctant when admitting that Liam was really, really handsome. _(Especially with his shirt off. Especially then.)_ If you twisted her arm, she might even agree that his jokes, while corny, did always make her smile, and that his unapologetic flirting was definitely making her feel all warm inside.

Was a girl supposed to _not_ love it when the guy quoted her favorite old romance movies (that he happened to have watched enough times to memorize the lines perfectly) to her? No, Fallon was merely human. Of course she’d try to suppress her grin and look away, pretending that it didn’t make her swoon. Not even the tiniest bit. But that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. And Liam knew. That smug bastard, she really was an open book to him, wasn’t she? _(That particular sentence would be the peak of irony, later on. But Fallon had no way of knowing yet.)_

So, really, it was no surprise when they started fooling around. First, it was them exchanging cheesy couple endearments.

_Honey. Sweetheart._

_Dearest. Beloved._

_Darling._

Then it was playful kisses on the cheek. Which turned into sweet pecks of lips. Which gradually became longer, more drawn-out kisses, the kind that left both of them just a little bit breathless and hot, although neither really let it show.

Then, it was Fallon innocently placing her hand on his knee, under the table at dinners, and then inching it upwards, slowly, her fingers trailing over his jean-covered thigh, getting closer and closer and closer. Teasing.

It was a thrilling game of how-long-can-fallon-keep-doing-this-before-liam-gets-too-flustered. And hard. Sometimes, if she felt cruel enough, she’d even attempt to talk to him while she was doing this. It was just so fun to see him struggle to not make any sounds, while trying to answer her questions. Now _that_ was truly something to witness. _(Sam usually just arched an eyebrow, smirking, fully aware of the reason why only one (or neither) of Fallon’s hands were on the table.)_

And then, there was such a small step from all of their flirting and teasing and kissing to doing _more_ than that. Really, Fallon was known for always taking risks and exploring possibilities, so wouldn’t it be logical for her to take that step? Liam, naturally, had no complaints at all, and fully embraced her initiative.

It usually happens in one of their bedrooms. Or one of the _sixteen_ guest bedrooms of the manor, simply because a change of scenery is always appreciated, and there is a certain, charming allure to doing it sixteen times, in sixteen different rooms. _(And other rooms too, but that’s not really important.)_

When Fallon wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss as his hands grip her hips, holding her close, she thinks about how he always agrees to all of her crazy schemes, how he never questions her and instead, just helps her with any insane plan that she comes up with.

As she lightly pushes against his shoulders, pinning him to the mattress as she straddles him, Liam chuckles a little, while _still_ looking up at her with that dazed gaze full of admiration and lust.

“What, _now?_ ” He asks, and Fallon starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yes, now.” She says, a little bit of spoiled-rich-girl-that-always-gets-what-she-wants shining through.

“Dinner’s about to start, though. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us.” He says that, but still groans and grinds his hips up into hers, meeting her movements.

“So? I can’t wait anymore.” Fallon says simply, shrugging a little.

“You know, there are better, cheaper ways to get into my pants than buying me a Porsche.” Liam smirks.

“I know,” Fallon mirrors his smirk. “But you don’t mind and it certainly helps, don’t you agree?”

Spoiling Liam is a temptation she just can’t resist.

Liam laughs, his hands roaming every inch of her body, making her tingle with pleasure all over.

He’s just a gift that keeps on giving, isn’t he?


End file.
